The Blueberry Girl
by LouisaJane007
Summary: Violet Beauregarde's transformation from a beastly girl obsessed with winning into a giant Blueberry Girl. Will this transformation have a cure to change her back to what she was before or will there be no way? (2005 Movie)
1. Chapter 1 - Transformation

**I do not own "Violet Beauregarde" or "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". The character is the property of Roald Dahl and the movie is the property of Tim Burton.  
**

* * *

**Blueberry Girl - Transformation**

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Violet exclaimed as the sweet and delectable taste filled her mouth. This gum truly was the most magnificent thing she had ever chewed on.

"That part" Mr Wonka said in resolute.

"What's happening to her nose?" Verruca suddenly asked and everyone went silent as Violet continued chewing on the fabulous gum. She didn't have a clue what Verruca was talking about.

"It's turning blue" said Mr Salt.

Were they all crazy? Violet turned to her mother for reassurance but she looked just as flabbergasted. "Your whole nose has gone purple." She said staring at her.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked touching her nose but feeling no difference.

"Violet, you're turning violet!" Cried her mother. "What's happening?!" She demanded Mr Wonka.

Mr Wonka looked very concerned and his voice had a bit of a tremble in it as he spoke. "Well, I told you I hadn't quite got it right. Because it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry." He quickly ducked out of sight as though he was scared of something.

Violet lifted her hand up and her eyes widened as she saw that the skin on her hand was turning violet just as the others had said. The colour was travelling from her wrist and up her hand. But why was this happening? This wasn't normal.

The purple was now spreading up her fingers. She was unaware that the others were edging away from her almost as if in fear or that they could sense something was about to happen.

"Mother" she said in an almost fearful voice. "What's happening to me?" By now her hand was completely purple as was all of the skin on her body including her smooth bob of blonde hair.

As she continued to stare at her purple hand she became aware of an odd feeling in her stomach. It wasn't a painful feeling but a full feeling like whenever she'd had had too much fruit juice or water to drink. Her stomach felt as though it was filling up with a liquid. All at once her stomach started to gurgle and make bubbling noises. She glanced down and to her horror saw that not only was her pale blue track suit changing the same purple like her skin, but her stomach was starting to swell with each loud gurgle it made. Blowing up like she was a balloon.

She looked up to her mother who was just as shocked as she was. She placed her hand on her bulging stomach. And as she rubbed her purple fingers over it they left purple trails over her top as though they'd been dipped in paint. When she let her hand drop her she had become completely purple all over and still swelling.

A sudden huge gurgling surge in her bottom made her waver on her feet and she turned around to see that her backside had bulged outwards making her gasp. She heard the Bucket boy's grandfather say something but she was so distracted by the bubbling sounds inside her that she didn't catch the words. She turned back round to the others, her face full of confusion.

"Like a blueberry" The bucket boy said.

Then she felt that she was rising up into the air even though she was still standing on the floor. Was she growing taller? She glanced down and sure enough she was growing upwards and still swelling up.

She then felt the same gurgling in her shoulders were they swelling too? But before she could look there was more gurgling in her cheeks and she felt the liquid filling inside them. But it did stop after only a few seconds. Out the corners of her eyes Violet could see that her cheeks had swollen as well.

Something else which Violet hadn't even noticed was that at the same time her cheeks were swelling, her green eyes had also changed to the same blue as her skin.

Looking down again she touched around her stomach as she felt the liquid continue to fill inside her. The swelling was no longer just in her stomach and shoulders, it was in her chest and back and she was now ballooning outwards as well as up.

_How much longer was this going to go on?_ She wondered fearfully as she grew taller. Then she lost her footing because by now her legs had swollen up into her body and she began to roll to one side. The gurgling increased all around her and the liquid continued filling and swirling inside her.

She clutched her chest with her hands fearing she were about to explode, but then her arms and hands slipped away from where they were pressed to her chest as they too were swollen into her now bulbous body.

By now she had lost her human shape completely and had swelled into a gargantuan ball of a blueberry. Her hands and feet and head were still visible but stretched into her body. And as the swelling finally stopped all together, Violet's massive, round, blueberry body swayed slightly and she feared she would roll forwards but instead came to a standstill.

Her small blob of a head couldn't move much as her neck had swollen as well and had now become a part of her now blueberry form. She peered from side to side with her now purple eyes, trying as best she could to move her head. She felt the liquid swirling in her cheeks like juice in a bottle as she moved. She then tried to move her body but she could only wiggle her tiny hands and feet.

She looked down at her mother and saw Mr Wonka come up behind her. He was saying something to her, but with all the swishing and swirling liquid in her ears she couldn't catch the words any of them were speaking.

She then listened on as the Oompa-Loompas began another song this time all about her. But she lost her concentration as they began rolling her round ball of a body all-round the room until she felt dizzy. She screamed as her head rolled through the air to the ground then up again, the liquid still sloshing inside her face and body. Soon they reached the round door and was pushed out into the boat. She hoped that wherever they took her, they would be able to deflate her back to her normal size.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Well here is something very different to the fanfictions I normally write. But then again not all writers write the same stuff all the time.  
This will not be a long fanfiction story, probably just two or three chapters. I always wanted to see a descriptive piece writing describing this scene from the 2005 movie and what happened after Violet was deflated. That will come as I'm still working on the new chapter at the moment.

Anyway I hope you like this and let me know in the reviews what you think.  
Kind regards to all you lovely readers.  
**_LouisaJane007_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Aftermath

**Blueberry Girl - Aftermath**

Scarlett Beauregarde had hardly spoken to her daughter during their journey from the factory. When they arrived home she sent Violet straight to her room and went to sit alone in the living room. She stared round at all the mountainous displays of all Violet's trophy's and medals. Just thinking of her daughter now completely blue from head to toe, it was beyond embarrassing. When they left the factory and the photographers had gone crazy, snapping away with their cameras she became very irritated. The thought of what the papers would say, it was worse than hearing than hearing that Violet had come runner up. Technically that was partly true, Violet had come second-to-last which just as bad as her currant predicament.  
Scowling angrily she stood up and marched upstairs. It was time to put things back to the where they should be.

In the bathroom, Scarlett spent ages trying to wash off the purplely blue colour from her daughter. She'd scrubbed and scrubbed Violet's skin and washed and washed her hair. But nothing worked apart from the water and bath suds turning blue and she stained her fingers from touching Violet's skin. The purple dye came off her fingers when she washed them. But it was weird that no amount of washing did anything for her daughter.

In fact everything violet now touched with her bare skin was dyed blue just like her skin and hair. All her clothes changed colour the moment she put any of them on and the colour wouldn't come out in the machine. The only way it didn't happen was when Violet didn't touch things with her bare skin. It was as if she was still a blueberry and the juice was still there ready to stain anything that touched it.

Not wanting any trouble with the school, Scarlett had them excuse Violet for a few weeks. But the weeks that followed got no better. She had tried everything to get her daughter's original look back. But so far everything she had tried had failed. First she tried applying make-up, but it all blended with the purple blue skin.  
She took Violet to the salon to try and get her hair dyed blonde again but nothing worked, her hair remained its new purple shade.

As a last resort Scarlett took Violet to hospital to see if there was any medical solution. Violet was unsure about this, but Scarlett Beauregarde took her anyway without another word about it. After giving the dumbfounded staff the explanation they ran loads of tests on Violet which took a very of a long time.

Finally when it was all over Scarlett was hit with more shocking news. Apparently everything inside Violet had been completely dyed the same blueberry colour by the juice. Her bones, her blood and her organs.  
Before they could say anything more, the humiliated Scarlett Beauregarde demanded the doctor to just tell her if there was anything they could do the put her daughter back to the way she was. But after an uncomfortable silence the doctor said he was sorry but there was nothing they could do. It seemed that her daughter would remain completely blueberry forever.

Refusing to give up she wrote an angry letter to Mr Wonka and once again demanded to know if there was nothing he could do the give her daughter back her normal skin and hair colour. When the reply finally came it said this.

_Dear Ms. Beauregarde  
I am terribly sorry to hear about your troubles, but I am afraid that there is absolutely nothing I can do about your daughter's new colour. I had told her the gum wasn't ready yet but it was her choice to ignore me which put her into this mess._

_The twenty Oompa Loompas who tested the gum are in pretty much the same condition. So far, neither I nor they have found a way to cure it. If we do find one however I shall contact you immediately. Meanwhile I'm afraid your little girl will have to live with it. It just goes to show what happens when you chew disgusting gum all day. You never know, she may get something good out of all this._

_Best wishes to both of you  
Willy Wonka_

Scarlett Beauregarde put down the letter and rested her forehead on her hand. Nothing. There was nothing which could be done to help. Her daughter's reputation was ruined. The newspapers had been bad enough. But now her daughter could not smile for the cameras as a gold medallist any longer without being ridiculed, heckled or laughed at.

Lots of things changed after that. Scarlett ended up taking Violet out of her school all together as most of the kids had begun teasing and making fun of her. The teachers had also complained to Scarlett that Violet was now a distraction for the other kids who needed to concentrate on their important work. More annoyed than ever Scarlett also took Violet out of all her sports activities to save her the shame of all the staring eyes and the people who tried to sneak photographs of her. Violet remained in her house and was home educated.

Having become the laughing stock had done one decent thing to Violet herself. She seemed to have taken on a new persona. She didn't touch gum again and wasn't as obsessed with being a winner anymore. To be laughed at like a circus freak by the people who had once praised and admired her as a champion had melted her stone cold heart and her beastly attitude.

But it seemed that despite Violet's new and improved attitude it made no difference, because her relationship with her mother had changed completely. Her behaviour towards her daughter now was only disapproving, humiliation and embarrassment at the events which had occurred at the chocolate factory. It didn't look as though their relationship would ever be the same again.

One night Violet sat on her bed which was completely dyed blueberry just like everything else in her room. She was looking into a little mirror at her blueberry face, eyes and hair. She missed her green eyes a lot and her lovely blonde hair. But nothing could be done. As far as her mother knew, Violet Beauregarde would remain blueberry blue for the rest of her life. She could now see how beastly she had been before and she felt so bad that it was too late to fix it.

She lay back on her purple pillows and the same thing kept repeating in her head. "You've made your bed, now lie in it" And she would, from this day and for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**Well there we are. This is the end of this fanfic, as I said it would not be a long one, but I hope you like it. I sure those of you who know the 2005 movie have noticed that I left out the part that Violet had become more flexible at the end of the movie. Well I decided to leave that part out because that was something which was not included in the original novel. All it mentioned was that Violet left the factory still not the same colour as before and that there was nothing that could be done about it. And also it was by my own choice.  
I hope you enjoyed this short fanfic.

Kind regards  
_**LouisaJane007 **_


End file.
